Mitchell 4
Mitchell 4 Mitchell 4 is an upcoming 2020 American animated/live-action family comedy film, directed by Jose Maldonado, it will be released on February 28, 2020. The film was produced by Maldonado Studios and 20th Century Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film features the voices of Tom Kenny, Sara Gimenez, and a bunch of stars. Plot After a Deadly Diasater from Mitchell 3, SpongeBob was sent to the hospital for leaving his friends down, and he's not coming back from 4 weeks. After that, Spoony requests Sara to have dinner to remember SpongeBob, but everyone felt sad for a dinner request, but Spoony didn't care. When Sara saw SpongeBob's Birth Of Date, she decides that she can create a carnival with the help of his friends, and invite Spoony, but Spoony was still mad about what he did, but Sara told Spoony "Accidents Happened, we are all here for you!". Spoony decides to help out with the Mitchell gang to surprise SpongeBob. 4 weeks later, SpongeBob is home, and today is his birthday, and his best starfish friend Patrick brings SpongeBob on a field trip to the Surface Land, so his friends will see him again. The gang just think of a dress idea, and Sara thinks she can be Prince Ali, and everyone, even Spoony, like that idea. SpongeBob and Patrick are now a Surface Land to look for their friends but came into traps, such as a fake Krusty Krab. The carnival is already completed, and before the parade, Sara sents George to look for SpongeBob, but George got into a trap, where he meets a baby and a dog named "Stewie and Griffin", and they are playing around with him. The parade in the carnival, with a bunch of marching people, and what showed up is Sara as Prince Ali while riding on her elephant. George came by after the parade, and he notices that Sara found of her pals from her old school, named "Sarah Borscha", but Stewie and Brian came back to take George, but Spoony told them whatever Sara said, "Accidents Happened, we are all here for you!", Stewie and Brian felt really happy about themselves. Sara, George, Sarah Borscha, Spoony, Stewie, and Brian on a quest to look for SpongeBob to surprise him, but it's a long way in, they travel by flying carpets, by elephant, even by ocean. SpongeBob and Patrick are stuck in Surface Land and try there to escape to see his old friends and come back home. Until one day, everything changed when Sara, Stewie and Brian got a way to not focus around on SpongeBob. SpongeBob's revenge to see his friends, not fights, SpongeBob was done with his revenge after the fire problem with Spoony. SpongeBob felt alone, wants to be his friends until it's for him to say goodbye. Cast Tom Kenny - (SpongeBob SquarePants) Bill Fagerbakke - (Patrick Star) Rodger Bumpass - (Squidward) Clancy Brown - (Mr. Krabs) Carolyn Lawrence - (Sandy Cheeks) Mr. Lawrence - (Plankton) Mary Jo Catlett - (Mrs. Puff) Jill Talley - (Karen) Lori Alan - (Peral) John Gegenhuber - (Old Man Jenkins) Dee Bradley Baker - (Bubble Bass) Sara Gimenez George Davis Sarah Borscha Allysha Nicole Keneddy Shannon Schreck Jose Maldonado - (Himself/Spoony) Lindsay Lohan Linda Larkin - (Jasmine) Auli'i Cravalho - (Moana) Christy Carlson Romano - (Kim Possible) Seth MacFarlane (Stewie and Brian) Bob Peterson - (Mr. Elephant) David Hasselhoff Jace Norman Kel Mitchell Jack Griffo Jojo Siwa Noah Schnapp Francesca Capaldi Hardley Belle Miller Mariel Sheets Alexander Garfin Venus Schulteis Rebecca Bloom Noah Johnston Madisyn Shipman Anastasia Bredikhina A.J. Tecce Kristen Chenoweth William Wunsch Trombone Shorty Micah Revelli Marleik Walker Frank Welker - (Dragon) Chris Gifford (Big Red Chicken) Chris Wedge (Scrat/The Dodos) Whoopi Goldberg Jonathan Roberts Jim Cummings Production During Maldonado Studios' Coming Attractions, Mitchell 4 was found. Release Date: Mitchell 4 will be released on February 28, 2020. Category:Maldonado Studios